Shopping
Disclaimer All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. Baby Accessories Blackout Blinds Blackout Blinds - Wilsons Blinds Blackout Blind - Portable Blackout Blinds - 247 Blinds Gro Anywhere Blackout Blind Cot Wraps Cot Wrap - Amazon Cot Airwrap - ASDA Cot Airwrap - John Lewis Safety Gates Portable Safety Barrier No Trip Metal Safety Gate Other Accessories Cot Mobile - Fisher Price Precious Planet Cot Mobile - Fisher Price Rainforest Cosatto - Baby Stuff With Personality! Cat Net for prams and cots Stroller Netting Cuskiboo Comforter Dummies Ewan the Dream Sheep Laundry Detergent Musical Star Projector Nursery Rhyme Sound Machine Pacapod Change Bags Peepee Teepee Slumber Bear Why Choose Natural Fibres? Baby Carriers / Slings The Baby Wearer Baby Wearing Babasling Boba Carrier - USA Coorie Fleece Pouch Sling Hippychick Hip Seat Kari-Me Little Life All Terrain Child Carrier How to Caboo Close Parent - Kiddicare Product Comparison: Ergo vs Manduca Bush Baby Micro Back Carrier UK Sling Library Network Sling Meet South London Sling Library Victoria Sling Lady Sling Safety 9 Reasons Not To Carry Your Baby Facing Out Baby Clothes Bandana Wonder Bibs The Babe With The Power Fleece-lined Booties Baby Leggings My Mother Doesn't Want Your Advice Oriental Bird White Shoes Pram Shoes Pre-walking Shoes Soft Leather Baby Shoes Sleep Gown Tights Wadded Sleepsuit Waterproof Snowsuit Wet Weather Clothes Baby Toys Follow Me Fred Lamaze Garden Gym Rainforest Gym Playnest V-tech Baby Walker Bathtime Animals Tub Bath Toy Aquafun Octopals Daisy Baby Bather Elmo Shower Sprayer Ergonomic Bath Support Fabric Bath Support Munchkin Caterpillar Spillers Stacking Cups Seaside Pour And Play Swivel Bath Seat V-tech Baby Splash & Count Penguin Waterslide Bath Playset Buggies / Prams Nipper 360 Quicksmart Easy Fold Stroller Red Kite Buggy Bike Seats Hamax Plus Baby Bike Helmet Car Seats See separate Car Seats section Cots / Cribs Co-Sleeper Compact Cot Highchairs / Booster Seats BabyDan Wooden Highchair Fisher Price Rainforest Highchair Ikea Antilop Basic Booster Seat Travel Booster Seat Turtle Booster Seat Older Children Accessories Adjustable Walking Reins Animal Backpack Forget-me-Not Photo Album Gro Clock Toddler Animal Day Sack Tommee Tippee Explora Safety Reins Dream Tubes - The Cosy Bed Guard Thomas And Friends My First Ready Bed Mini Sleeping Bag Drynites Bed Mats Waterproof Mattress Protector Terry Waterproof Mattress Protector Transport Duvet Set Clothes Daysack Junior Crocs Not All Girls Like Pink Haircare De-Tangle Spray Healthstuff Haircare Products Organic Shampoo Tantrum Kids' Haircare Outdoor Toys Bouncy Castle Play Tents Fabric Play Houses Tee Pee Tent Tube and Station Play Tent Campervan Play Tent Trampoline Tent 4-in-1 Trike Cheeky Rascals Balance Bike Isla Bikes Balance Bike Scooter Chad Valley Play Table 2 in 1 Sand and Water Table Play Tunnel Rocking Horse Cozy Truck Toys Developmental Toys anti-Fidget Toy Giant Keyboard Hama Beads Activity Box Ikea Mini Kitchen Shapes and Sharing Picnic Basket Stickers Wooden Cottage Kitchen The Let Toys Be Toys Campaign Books Childrens Books - click on the link to go to our book recommendations page Swimming Floatsuits Nappy Wrap Swimfin SwimBest Baby Wetsuit Baby Wrap Wetsuit For Mum Proper Bra Fitting Ear Plugs Luxury Chocolates Memory Books Nursing Chair - Kiddicare Nursing Chair - Mothercare Pregnancy Pampering Kit Stain Remover Steam Cleaning System Crafts & Handmade Items Artfordable - modern affordable art Babygrow & Memory Bears Babyclothes Keepsake Company Candles by Leanne Charlotte's Crafts and Creations Cornish Daisy - dribble bibs and blankets Handmade by Laura - gifts made from your baby's first clothes Icklebitz ImooToMe Tim's Canvas - pencil portraits Twinklebox - teaching resources